Atherogenesis is believed to consist of an intricate series of interrelated events in which blood-borne and cell-derived factors interact with arterial tissue to produce the characteristic pathologic alterations found in atherosclerosis. The long-term objective of this Program is to elucidate the molecular mechanisms underlying the well- defined pathological events in atherogenesis. We will continue our studies on the role of low density lipoprotein (L) modification in the - circulation and in the arterial wall during the development of the atherosclerotic lesion. We will also continue to study the functional alterations of endothelial cells, monocyte-derived macrophages, and intimal smooth muscle cells that may be important in the etiology of atherosclerotic plaque development.